


Kermy Ugliness

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: For what must have been the billionth time, Logan ran over the numbers. Something had been bugging him about the finances for weeks and he still couldn’t figure it out. Everything was accounted for, every dollar, every cent.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Kermy Ugliness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Exhaustion/sleep deprivation?  
> This isn't very angsty. Enjoy

For what must have been the billionth time, Logan ran over the numbers. Something had been bugging him about the finances for weeks and he still couldn’t figure it out. Everything was accounted for, every dollar, every cent.

_So why was it driving him mad?_

“Lolo, come to bed," Roman whined, draping his head and arms around his boyfriend. “You need to sleep. It’ll still be here in the morning.”

“In a bit, dear,” Logan absently cupped Roman’s cheek, a little off-point from where he was aiming without looking. He kept his main focus on the numbers and calculator on the desk. “I’m almost done.”

“You can finish _after_ some beauty rest,” Roman countered, his voice low and sleepy. “You’re exhausted and didn’t you tell me exhaustion makes you think slower or something?”

“I’m not exhausted. I’m frustrated.”

“Well, come to bed with me and you won’t be frustrated,” Roman nuzzled his face into the side of Logan’s neck, lightly brushing his lips against his skin, and _fuck_ if it wasn’t working to make him want to follow him.

He hummed, shutting his eyes briefly and relaxed, leaning his head to the side, but when he opened his eyes and lazily glanced at the papers, the scrawl of a payment looked wrong.

In an instant, his momentary lapse in exhaustion fled and he leant forward, ignoring Roman’s whine.

“That can’t be right,” he muttered, faintly circling the numbers and payment. “We don’t know anyone or anything with this name, right?”

Roman groaned but looked at the circled payment. “No, doesn’t look familiar. Please, go to bed with me, we can work on this in the morning, you can wake me up super early.”

“But I’ve finally figured out what was wrong!” Logan argued.

“Yes and you’ll figure it out faster if you rest your damned brain,” Roman growled, and before Logan could argue, his boyfriend had decided enough was enough and lifted him out of his chair, holding him bridal style. “We’re going to sleep and we will work on this in the morning.”

“Roman! Unhand me!” Logan struggled but Roman had been better at manhandling out of the two.

His boyfriend ignored him until they reached their bedroom and tossed Logan onto the bed. “Change,” he said sternly, grabbing his own pjs and changing, throwing his clothes into the hamper by the door. “I can and will sleep on you if you try slipping out.”

Logan groaned but relented, changing into a pair of loose black pj pants and into a simple t-shirt that Roman had gotten him for his birthday.

The two settled into bed, and true to his word, Roman fell asleep with most of him on top of Logan.

Logan _did_ try to sleep, he really did. He shut his eyes, counted his breaths, and attempted to clear his mind, but he couldn’t. He saw the numbers and the payment. They knew no one with the name ‘Kermy Ugliness’ and the name was frustrating him, or why this person needed over a thousand dollars every three months.

With a grumble, Logan shifted to try to get comfortable, knowing he was not about to get sleep any time soon. Although he couldn’t grab any paper or write anything down, he decided to try to mentally work things out. Maybe he’d fall asleep that way, which would be really helpful. He knew Roman was right about sleep helping with his brain functions but he just couldn’t stop thinking.

* * *

The light outside was a lightening grey when the thought of the name being a word scramble had Logan sitting up so fast he knocked Roman to the floor, who yelped in shock at the rude awakening.

“I know I said you could wake me up early but I didn’t mean by _pushing me off the bed,”_ Roman whined, rubbing his eyes.

“The name’s an anagram!” Logan said, getting out of bed and hurrying out back to the study. “It has to be!”

“Wh-hey! Lo, wait up!” Roman called behind him and Logan barely paid attention to the sounds of his boyfriend stumbling over himself to catch up. “Did you even sleep? The bags under your eyes are worse.”

“I’m fine,” Logan dismissed, sitting back down at the desk and pulling out a fresh piece of paper and putting the words of ‘Kermy Ugliness’ down and looking at them.

There had to be a countless number of words or names that could be made out of the anagram. Logan took a breath, pushing through his exhaustion even as his eyes burned to stay open, and began working.

* * *

It took several pieces of paper, both sides utterly scribbled on over and over again until Logan finally reached a word - a name, more specifically - that made sense, and yet now he was even more confused.

_Remus Kingsley._ Roman’s older twin brother. Neither Logan or Roman had spoken to him in months, through no fault of their own, Remus simply wasn’t a people person - Roman liked to argue Remus was barely a _person_ person with his weirdness - and they had a rough time contacting him on a good day.

“Are you positive?” Roman clarified for the third time. “You’re sure it’s my brother? Who we haven’t seen in months? Who hasn’t been over to this place in almost a year? Who, by all accounts, shouldn’t know about the whereabouts to our finances?”

“It makes the most sense over whatever nonsense is the rest of these pages,” Logan countered. “Who else would you think it is? After getting ‘kingsley’ it was obvious.”

“Okay, but _why?”_ Roman threw his hands in the air. “Why would he do this?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out,” Logan stood up, only to promptly fall over, catching his head on the arm of the chair. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
